1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to orienting delicate optical fibers and, more particularly, to a mount used in a fiber optic detector system for supporting, protecting, and providing strain relief for an array of optical fibers, and a method for manufacturing the mount.
2. Background Art
A fiber optic detector system is capable of detecting light intensity and modulation. At a first end of the system, small tightly packed optical fibers are arranged linearly and horizontally in a frame known as a silicon v-groove array. The silicon v-groove array with the fibers therein is known as a focal plane array.
Silicon v-groove arrays are common in many optoelectronic architectures. These arrays are delicate and mounting thereof is a critical issue in system design.
Light enters the small diameter, arrayed fibers and travels therethrough to a first half of an optical fiber connector. The light then enters a corresponding number of larger diameter fibers located in a second half of the connector, and travels to an amplifying detector at a second end of the system.
The detector includes a plurality of detector cards, each having a plurality of detector cans mounted on a PC board or similar mount. The larger fibers are pigtailed into the detector cans and are precisely positioned over a photodiode. The detector gives off a voltage representative of the light intensity and modulation received at the first end of the system, thereby allowing the user to measure these parameters.
Such a system usually is used in a laboratory tool that is handled roughly. Although the silicon v-groove array allows for precise alignment of optical fibers, it is too fragile to be subjected to the stresses of a laboratory environment. Daily movement, contact, dust, etc., can damage the system, especially the focal plane array.
In addition, there is a specific sequence of steps necessary for manufacturing the focal plane array, i.e. placing the optical fibers into the respective v-grooves, and processing the fibers, e.g. cutting and polishing the fibers. These techniques are well known. See for example, Bendow B. and Mitra S. S., Fiber Optics, Plenum Press, New York, 1979, pp. 450-454, or Personick S. D., Fiber Optics: Technology and Applications, Plenum Press, New York, 1985, pp. 39-40. In addition, fiber optic cable vendors often recommended how to prepare the ends of a fiber. There are many commercial cutting tools, polishing wheels, and accessories available, to perform these steps. Such processing, however, is time consuming, increases costs and frustrates efforts to create an easy to use mount for the focal plane array.